valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Valkyrie Kingdom/Traders
Category:Comrade Requests {| class="article-table sortable" style="width:100%" !Name ! class="unsortable" |ID !Timezone ! class="unsortable" |Comment |- | CW@Evan~ |3gvbt |GMT-7 |I'm gonna go hardcore in this event, so looking for active traders. I have a magic school lv 9, and also have Priest rank, so I will always send FAW back asap. |- |Mugi |5aes5 |GMT-6 |Going for top 300. I always send at full. |- |Salv |5d2g5 |GMT+2 |Semi active player, will send back to those who send me. |- |Seiya Kanie |4hspo |GMT+8 |Top 300. 95-100% health sends please. |- |Frost |6vwoy |GMT+5 |Aiming top 500, will send full hp. looking for loyal trader |- |A |7rphy |GMT+1 |Sending 99% FAWs. Looking for active traders. Will kill anything you send my way regardless of the BP needed. |- |RA Shura |3xjlh |GMT-4 |FAW trader and occasional killer. Will be a bit busy, yet i'll remain logged most of the day. High level traders only. Always aiming for 300 and hope you too. If I can't send back right away, either my Wi-Fi died or I'm flooded. Thanks for your patience :P ♥ |- |EddyNaruto |5diwc |GMT+1 |I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) |- |なお☆(status) |6sufm |GMT+7 |lets trade faws! :D |- |Mystic |2qlgw |GMT-5 |Long turn FAWT :3 |- |㏄KCT^ON |6vrs9 |GMT+8 |Will be active for trading for almost all events. Aiming to get top 100 if possible, but will at least hit top 300. Will also kill FAWs |- |- |「SG」眠り姫★Rnk |7paq4 |GMT+8 |looking for trader or sender. need for ranking. |- | ☆ステラ ☆ |5mv69 |GMT+8 |Trade anyone? |- | style="text-align: center;"| Zul [Status] | style="text-align: center;"|70hbe | style="text-align: center;"|WIB |Will trade FAW with HP 90%-100% usually send arround 10:00 and 22:00 (my local time) but online anytime (except when sleep or IRL bussiness). One last thing is please read my status before sending. |- |Hyrall |5jpr3 |GMT+8 |Will trade near to full hp FAWs, most active on nights and whole days on weekends |- |Disco(Status) |4978s |GMT+8 |Trade? Trade. Aiming for Top 300! Let's go together! |- |Takumi |845o9 |GMT+1 |Active at random times, mostly evening, will trade back FAW with at least 3/4 HP (usually full, unless my finger gets heavy). |- |cc☆JT→FAWT |6sgut |GMT+5 |Going for top 30. Need active traders, do add me if you can trade. Will send back as I note down the names of those who do. |- |Reishi |5b9ad |GMT-8 |Would like at least top 500. Active mostly in early mornings and evenings. If you send during the day, or you send to me and I don't send back immediately, I'm either being flooded or still hunting. Priority sends to recently logged in + who has sent me during the day. |- |Andy-kun |75hbs |GMT-6 |Active trader that send to those that send to me. Active throughout the whole day, unless on a short errand/in class. |- |Menmo |5ge41 |GMT+8 |Sends to those who send to me. If I can't send or kill then I'm prolly out of battle pts or vitality. Can sometimes kill FAW if cards will proc. Dmg dealt if no proc is 300k - 1m Really want to get the FAW. Active everyday mostly on weekends. |- |pm karrar |82o6s |GMT+5 |I will send back to those who send to me. trying for rank 500 or 300 if i can do it. |- |SC*Zudu (Stat) |5ybq8 |GMT-5 |Try to aim for at least 500. Finding active traders, I will send back my FAW at 95% to my senders. |- |*CC*EST(stat) |6b7xv |GMT+8 |3M hp FAW, lower than that i wont count that as a send. active traders pls add thanks. |-